Tease
by RainbowElephant101
Summary: Sasuke has found a girl, he likes her very much but she seems to hate him. She won't even tell him her name! When he moves into her home will things work out or will it all go south.
1. Chapter 1

The music of the bar played weakly through old speakers. Lanterns hang about the room, more decorative than anything. Girls dressed in bright colours, wearing the old flapper dresses and dancing the Charleston, men were in suits looking sharp. I stood on my own in a flowing black dress that hung from one shoulder. I felt eyes staring at my back from across the room, they had been watching me since I got off work. I turned slightly to see whom it was. The man was slim with a pale complexion and dark onyx eyes; they were deep and blank reminding me of starless nights. I turned back to the bar when he rose from his seat, ignoring him in favour of my drink.

"What's your name?" the deep tone was husky and it sounded like the whisper of velvet falling through the air. I glanced at him from under long lashes, my face an emotionless mask.

"I can't tell you" I whispered sounding dreamy and far away,

"Why not" he asked confused. From what I had heard about him he could have any woman he wanted, his looks alone could make one sigh. A player of the Nth degree.

"Because it's not for you to know" I said turning back to the bar, sculling the last dregs of my coke and rum.

"I need to know everything, so it is for me to know" he smiled trying to capture me with those looks of his. It might have worked; if I hadn't known his game.

"We won't meet again" I said forcefully getting up to leave. He grabbed my wrist dropping the smile, and stepping closer.

"I want to see you again" I shook my head slipping my slender wrist from his grip.

"No you won't" I whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

I wiped my makeup off trying to ignore the painful sobs of my roommate in the next room. Satisfied at the plain person the mirror was reflecting, I quickly braided my hair and tugged a semi-clean shirt on. I stood in the doorway looking at Sakura curled around a pillow, her eyes a puffy red and she was still crying. I sighed and walked over, pulling my ailing friend into a hug.

"Oh honey he doesn't deserve you" I whispered lying through my teeth. No guy could stand being near her after a month or so and I could only remember her having one relationship that lasted over a year. Naruto had been perfect for her but she didn't think he was good enough and broke it off.

"You really think so?" she was so unsure of herself, eyes tearing up again. I nodded, snorting internally, looking right into her jade green eyes.

"I really do, honey why don't I make you some tea and you can get some rest" I sighed, some days I wanted to hit her and scream not everything in life had to do with shopping, boys and sex. Sakura never learned from her mistakes. I grabbed the good rum bottle from the top shelf and added a shots worth to her tea hoping it would knock her out, looking at it I added it to mine shrugging. "Better to be drunk when listening to the ravings of a mad woman" it was a saying my grandmother had told me once or twice growing up, having to listen to her husband screech about the ice cream king more the once in his senile years. I left the mug in sight and retreated to my room. I turned the key, locking the door once in. That was the one thing I loved about this house was that everything was old, including the furniture. I grabbed the phone ringing one of the few numbers I knew by heart.

"Hey Naruto" I muttered tired

"Hello?" his voice had a croaky quality to it, I must have woken him.

"It's me, sorry about this but Sakura has once again been dumped and you're better at dealing with it then me" I could hear something crack as he yawned. "Hey no problem, I'll be down soon, oh and did you get the message I left earlier?" I glanced at the phone, confused, as if it would show the answer.

"No I didn't but I will look at it in the morning, night" I hung it up without a reply from him and slid under the covers of a thick quilt falling asleep without a care for Sakura.


	3. Chapter 3

I pulled the thick black suspenders over a long sleeve white shirt, tugging the black dress pants up so I could tuck the shirt in properly. I tied my hair into a low bun and placed the black fedora hat on. This completed the ensemble needed for work, to which I was now late for. Crap. I ran through the house, heels clicking heavily against the hard word floor, I called out goodbye to my roommate almost tripping when I reached the car. The bar I worked at was old and thus the odd uniform, but it suited me. I checked my makeup in the employee's bathroom everything was perfect. I waved to Kiki as she left taking over the bar, her tip jar sat where she left it, it was one of those old glass jars with fancy patterns on it. I shoved the crude thing away and replaced it with a port glass. My boss, a tall man with brown hair that usually stuck up everywhere, was slicked back for work, smiled at me. I ignored him and continued mixing the margarita, serving it to an equally sleazy man who tipped big. Since I had begun working here, about 3 years ago, my boss Kiba had done everything in his power to date me. Even fired me when I said I didn't date men I worked with, three days and I was rehired because a lot of the regulars stopped coming. Apparently I was the best barmaid here, it was probably because I was the only one willing to show a bit of cleavage. I passed an order back to the chef, Shino; he was dressed similar to me. Shino was one of the only workers besides me that changed jobs halfway through a shift. I jumped the bar, when the kitchen closed to serve as a waitress and Shino emerged from the kitchen to play the piano sitting in one corner of the room. The man from last night entered the bar and sat at a booth in my section. I rolled my eyes at my luck. Time to serve I guess.

"Hello and welcome to the tavern, our kitchen is closed now but the bar will being running till 3 am and our pianist will be playing some choice songs for dancing, now how may I help you?" I tried smiling like I normally did but he was ruining my mode like a sour grape, 'More like a bunch' I though tartly.

"I would like to know your name miss" he smirked as if he thought would get what he wanted.

"I am sorry sir but all information on the staff of the tavern is protected and can only be giving to a patron if their permission has been given, can I get you anything to drink?" I was smiling brightly now, his face was the exact opposite of mine. He shook his head slightly, I nodded walking away with a bounce to my step. Shino smirked at me when I came to lounge against the piano, he looked over his shoulder to see the dark-haired man talking to Kiba, well more like yelling at our boss.

"So he is the one who wants to know your name huh?" I nodded! following the man with my eyes, he was well and truly pissed off by now. Kiba beckoned me over with a finger. With that one little gesture I knew he meant business,

"He wants to know who you are, said you gave him permission to look at your file, this true?" I glared at the dark-haired man and hit him with my tray.

"Sasuke Uchiha you lying bastard, I will never tell you my name so quit asking" I said angry, I stalked off, leaving both men confused, to serve someone.


	4. Chapter 4

I came home to Naruto in nothing but briefs making a sandwich. He saluted me with a knife covered in peanut butter

"Pity fuck or rebound sex?" I asked totally tactless, stealing half the disgusting sandwich, jam was oozing over the edges of the bread.

"Bit of both I guess, I'm hoping to go out with her again" he muttered around his sandwich.

"So what was it you wanted to talk about?" I asked not even remotely curious. "Oh yeah" he exclaimed wolfing downing the rest of his food,

"Your looking for another roommate right, well I need a place to stay so I was wondering if I could rent a room" my eyebrows shot up disappearing under the hat. It wasn't even remotely close to what i was thinking

"You got a steady income?" he nodded vigorously

"We split all bills three ways now, uhh except something that is clearly yours, like car rego and phone bills, we all put in money for food, if there is something you buy specially for you label it and we each take it in turns to cook dinner, there's a message board on the well behind me, if you have company coming round or are not going to be here or whatever else you write it down so we know, welcome to halfway house I'll show you to your room" I grabbed a key ring hanging by the phone and led him to the bedroom opposite Sakura's. I unlocked the room and stared in dismay. Everything was covered in dust and the four poster king size bed was without a mattress

"I suggest you open up the windows tomorrow and clean a bit, the bathroom is next to Sakura's room there are two doors one leads out here and the other leads to her room, don't ask why, this is your key if you lose it you have to replace it, good night" I handed over the key and waltzed off to my room to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

The phone was ringing. I ignored it but the incessant noise continued. And continued. I growled picking up the receiver

"Hey this is halfway house" I mumbled laying back down

"Yeah, is this the owner? I was looking to rent a room" I paused for a second the voice sounded familiar

"Yes that's me, and you are?"

"Sasuke Uchiha" I sat up abruptly fully awake almost throwing the phone away from me "so how did you come to know about the halfway house?"

"the newspaper, it was the only place listed without a price so I thought I would give it a try" I hummed an answer

"do you have steady income?"

"yes"

"okay just come down to the house sometime today for an interview someone should be up" I hung up, glancing at the clock. 8 AM. I'd only had four hours sleep. 'No rest for the weary' I thought rolling onto the floor. I pulled on a black button up shirt and slacks, adding a grey vest and heels. I applied some eye liner and mascara pulled my hair into a bun. Descending the stairs as a queen would I marched regally to the half full coffee pot, slumping into a chair ruining the effect.

"wow your never one to be up in the morning" Sakura said, curious jade green eyes peering over their own mug.

"fuck you, look we might have a newbie in the house and whatever you do you mustn't say my name or tell it to him" Sakura winked having played this game before Naruto just looked lost, I sighed and smiled.

"it's a game I used to play in university, if the man could find out what my name was within a month then I would go out with him, everyone who knew me was in on it" I giggled at the memory.

"when did you become such a deviant?" Naruto asked still looking confused "since I dated you in high school honey" I winked at poor Naruto stealing the apple from his hand.


	6. Chapter 6

I opened up the last bedroom a few things had been stored up here from the days of when my great, great grandparents lived here, also occupying the room was the missing mattress. I pushed open the large windows as Sakura and Naruto pulled the mattress down stairs. The furniture belonging to the room had be shunted off to a corner to allow for a couch, a folding screen that had a picture faded beyond recognition adorning it, a harp, a few spindly legged tables and a wing back chair that matched the couch. I perched on the edge of the chair dust erupting from it as I sat and plucked the strings of the harp, it sounded forlorn and broken. With the help of the other two I managed to remove the excess furniture to the lounge. That was one good thing about this house the rooms were large and there were plenty. The couch had just been placed down when the door bell rang. I brushed the dust from my slacks to look presentable and opened the door. There he stood mouth open at my sudden appearance. I smiled and held out a hand

"you must be Sasuke" I was pretending like I didn't know him "I'm the owner of halfway house, please come in"

I pulled the books off the shelves carefully, wiping down every available surface of the wood. Sasuke carefully dusted off the spines.

"you are one cruel woman, not telling a man your name" he grumbled, I smirked in small triumph.

"Well maybe one day you might learn it, so what did you think of the house?" I was slightly nerves. Despite my clear disapproval of the man, what people thought of my home mattered to me.

"for a western style home it's very good but it's dated and you don't have a tv" I remembered the idiot box growing up, my grandmother always told me it would rot my mind.

"I don't feel the need to watch television, books are more entertaining than that thing any day" he laughed slightly the emotions he displayed were true.

"I never said that not owning one was a bad thing, I myself am more partial to books, I think the house is marvellous, it's from around the same time period as the tavern" I nodded absent mindedly taking the curtains from the bed down and piling them with the old bed linens. We pushed the shelving into the niche in the wall and turned to the bed. Sasuke was a pretty average guy when he wasn't hitting on you and he had no aversion to hard work. The stuck up peacock attitude faded in the day light. I stared around the room evaluating it with everything set to rights. It was missing something I whipped my head up fast and rushed down the stairs, coming back with a small circular table that had spindly legs. I set it by the bed giving it a quick wipe down and stood back satisfied.

"help me with the linens and we'll discuss your renting a room" the slips to the cushions were a creamy off white with yellow embroidered flowers, the pillow covers matched in colour with lace trimmings. The sheets were white, followed by a light yellow blanket. I threw a thick quilt across the bed and we pulled it out straight, folding it back to the end of the bed.

"if you stay here there is no rent, I'm not out to make money I was just lonely by myself but you have to pay a quarter of all the bills except for ones that only benefit you like mobile phone bills and car rego, everyone puts in money for food and we each take it in turns to cook dinner each night, this will be your room and the bathroom is down stairs, there is a message board in the kitchen, if you have someone coming round or you yourself will not be here, etc write it down, this is your key to the room lose it and you'll have to pay for your own copy, welcome to the halfway house Sasuke" I passed over the key. Pocketing the rest, I scooped up the dirty linens and marched out leaving him be.


	7. Chapter 7

I quickly applied the bright but dark red lipstick grabbing my hat and tie as I sprinted from the bathroom. Once again I was running late for work. I checked my watch almost reaching the door when strong arms circled my waist. I snorted leaning to glance back at my jailer. Sasuke with his ever-present trade mark smirk. This wasn't the first time he had done this and probably wouldn't be the last time either.

"I'm running late for work, save the cockiness for later" I muttered bending back his fingers ever so slightly.

"oh come on my lover you just need to relax" he whispered dusting feather light kisses up my neck. I dug my heel into his inner step, bent fingers back properly and jammed an elbow into his ribs. One learnt very quickly how to fend off horny guys when working in a bar.

I drove to work on autopilot and served on autopilot. Until someone pulled the tray from my hands and sat me down.

"Hey snap out of this I need you on stage singing" I glanced up at my boss and frowned

"you're paying me extra for this" I grumbled pulling my tie off and undoing the first few buttons to show a bit of cleavage, not low enough that it could be considered slutty but just telling the world I have boobs. Cocking my hat I grabbed the microphone and a chair, kicking it to sit centre stage. I placed a heel on the chair, back to the crowd, signalling to Shino to play. Men crowded round quickly when the curtains parted, seconds passed by slowly the men quieted enraptured. I sung 'fever' involving the men of the crowd marching off stage when it finished.

"I didn't think you could sing like that" Sasuke said holding me gently by the hips, I glared but the force was a little simmer. The roaring fire had been quenched seconds ago.

"I don't like singing often, Kiba picked up on it because I used to hum a lot he was a music an before he brought this place" I smirked and shoved my hat in his face turning to the bar. I needed a drink, not something I did often but when I did, I drank heartily.

"Honey bun can you please fetch me a rum and coke" I asked dropping change in her jar. Kiki winked walking over since the bar was quite.

"Oh sweetie who is that hunk of loveliness that followed you into the bar?" she asked eyes on Sasuke. I laughed

"you can have him, he may be pretty to look at but he's a real ass" we both looked at him before erupting in a fit of giggles. He looked at us confused and decided to make his way over.

"sweetie if he's gonna act like a pig you can keep him, sides with the way he was watching you looks like no other woman can compare" I watched Kiki turn her back to serve, turning to face my own problem. I swung off my seat and grabbed his arm kissed his cheek to annoy him and dashed into the back room. "you won't tell me your name but you'll kiss me?" I rolled my eyes, shucking my shirt and pants.

"I did say I would never tell you" i quickly flicked through the rack of dresses finding one that would fit. The dress was red, tight in the right places with a low neck line and sleeveless, red sequins adorned the dress and the skirt was floor length with a split up the side. I found a red hair piece and jammed the end into my bun.

"can you dance?" I asked finishing my forgotten drink. Sasuke snickered looking as if I offended him

"of course I can, just follow my lead" he sounded as if he knew what I was planning. He really was to arrogant for his own good. Shino smiled when he saw me and walked onto the stage

"Tonight we have the house band in and to kick off the dancing one of our lovely ladies will start with her partner" I watched him disappear behind the curtains and then walked out to the middle of the room.

"I'll follow your lead just make sure to warn me about anything drastic" I whispered leaning close. The music started fast and loud and we took of like a whirlwind.


	8. Chapter 8

When my heart started beating faster I knew I had over done it, I collapsed into the chair in the hallway and tried to control my breathing. Sasuke looked over at me concerned.

"are you okay?" I waved him off but he stayed the upset look set in stone

"I just, I just need a seco..." my vision went black around the edges and I slid from the chair feeling to heavy to hold myself up. I heard Sasuke call for Naruto and Sakura panicked I tried to giggle, he had never sounded so scared before but my vision faded.

"Kiba, hey it's Sasuke, one of your bartenders the beautiful one that was singing last night" some one was speaking, the soft rumble of a deep baritone roused me from my sleep. I closed my eyes again just wanting to listen to his voice.

"no, she can't come in, something happened and she fainted last night I ended up calling a doctor to come round, has to stay off her feet for a bit all that running around isn't good for her, she has a problem with her heart" I groaned at that little piece of news. I had known for years about my weak heart but stored that knowledge away, hidden it in the recess of my mind. Life was short. Sasuke turned to face me, a disapproving look marring his features.

"she should be back friday next week, look I gotta go, yeah I'll tell her" I scooted over and patted the edge of the bed ignoring the death look. He sighed dropping it and came over to lie with me.

"do they know what happened?" I asked vaguely hoping he might understand "no" he said which was, to be frank, a small relief.

"as far as they know you fainted from being over worked and under nourished, coffee is not a food" he held my hand treating it like glass, which was how I felt right now my poor heart fluttering uneasily.

"Kiba says to get well soon and take off all the time you need and Shino is angry at you but is already missing you" I smiled, holding the back of Sasuke's hand to my cheek, his skin nice and cool. I yawned slightly tired

"Are you angry with me?" I asked a little afraid of what is answer was going to be since Shino was mad as well.

"yes" he whispered kissing my forehead, "but only because you knew and still continued to do things your way" Sasuke got up to leave when he saw I was drifting off, I gripped on to his hand all the more tighter.

"stay" I sounded needy and I was. This was why I found roommates. Being alone was never a huge problem for me, but the fear of having an episode and not having help scared me. Thus my needyness.


	9. Chapter 9

The golden sunlight was beautiful, bright, and annoying in its signalling the end of the day. I heaved myself out of bed noting mismatched pjamas. Sakura must have changed me. I shucked the clothes pulling out my comfy jeans and a red band shirt removing my hair from its bun. The dinning room table was set up and Naruto was placing a jug on the table.

"It was my turn to cook, I was going to make spaghetti" I frowned at Naruto how shrugged.

"Sasuke said he was going to cook, since where all together for once we're gonna have a nice dinner" he smiled and went back to setting the table.

"it's my night to cook" I grumbled, Sasuke ignored me. I grabbed the spatula from the bench and threw it at him.

"your sick, sit down" I glared defiantly and threw a spoon. "I'm not eating" I said turning to leave. I was to angry to eat. I didn't want to be rendered useless and feeble, not like I had once been.

"Sakura mention once that you never ate with her and she has never really seen you eat anything, I think you've been skipping meals, so you're eating with us and your gonna eat it all" I stormed out of the kitchen. I was acting childish throwing a tantrum, my gran used to sit me outside when this happened. Wouldn't stand for childish behaviour, thankfully I only ever acted like this once. I went outside, siting on the old porch swing. 'I should be glad he's willing to take care of me' I thought, I smiled a little giggling at the one time Naruto had tried looking after me. He thought ramen could cure everything. I strolled back inside apologising for my childish behaviour.

Dinner was nice, it was simple and I got to eat my spaghetti. Sasuke made it much better then I could. Naruto filled up the silence and none of us had the balls to tell him not to eat and talk at the same time. I pushed most of my food round on my plate eating small amounts whenever I could feel his eyes on me. "hey sorry to cut this short but works paging me, I gotta go" Naruto muttered, sakura whined the noise was painful. She looked at him with pleading eyes. He apologised and left, I could here the engine of the motorcycle start up and the familiar crunch of the gravel.

"Sakura" I called dragging her attention back to us

"what exactly does Naruto do?" it was something I had been dying to ask for a while. She shrugged.

"he won't tell me, do you know Sasuke?" the man shrugged.

"lover I don't see you eating" he muttered pointing a fork at me. I growled at him

"don't call me that"

"then tell me what your name is"

"NO" I shouted feeling uneasy. I shoved the chair away from the table. I only made it to the stairs before i collapsed tired.

I could feel the tears well up in my eyes. I was willing them not to fall. I heard the front door slam.

"he must be angry with me" I muttered

"not angry, just upset" I gasped when he sat down next to me on the stairs. "Sakura just left, we're alone if you want to talk" leaning against him I sat unsure of what I should say. I had only ever told one person about my problem. "help me up the stairs and then we'll talk" Sasuke had to pick me up bridal style, I couldn't even stand. He set me down at the top of the stairs. I clung to a couch and walked slowly to my door, Sasuke was hovering behind me the entire time. He sat down on my bed and pulled me into his lap.

"your heart is the size of a single fist yes, mine is slightly different" I stopped trying to figure out how to show it, I got it quickly. I grabbed Sasuke's hands and balled them into fists sticking them together.

"just pretend these are the two sides of you heart" I could feel him nod, his chin tapping my shoulder. I pulled one of his hands away and replaced it with mine marvelling at the difference in size.

"this is my heart, one side is smaller then the other, I have an irregular heart beat and when I do a lot my heart speeds up like everyone else's but the smaller side can't beat fast enough and the blood backs up and I lose oxygen" I heard the sharp intake of breath behind me.

"doesn't that mean you can't have sex" I couldn't stop laughing, I hit his leg lightly but the mirth was over flowing.

"I can but I have to take it easy" I leaned back letting head rest on his shoulder. My bangs fell over my face, Sasuke moved them mumbling about how pretty I was with my hair down. I smiled up at him, heavy lids closing.


	10. Chapter 10

The swing swung gently in the breeze, I lounged across it waiting for the boredom to kill me. I stared out at the unkept garden and lawn feeling even lazier then I had in years. I got up with renewed vigour at the thought of pulling weeds, only to be sat back down by my keeper. I pouted, like I had earlier when he denied me access to the kitchen to clean up.

"I hate you" I groaned, turning so my back was facing the sun that was intent on burning my pale skin. Sasuke placed an ice cold towel across my shoulders that had been kept in the fridge, it matched the one thrown across his bare shoulders.

"thanks but I still hate you" he just chuckled.

"you just need to relax and rest, leave everything to me" he mumbled. I sighed in delight as I eased my feet into the bucket of cold water, I may hate the fact that I can't clean and work but being treated like a princess was wonderful. I yawned, dozing slightly in the sun. I jerked a foot out of the bucket in fright, into something very solid. Sasuke had ran a freezing cold hand up my leg. I stared at the man, shocked he was holding his shoulder which I had just hit.

"I'm sorry, you just scared me" I said, he smiled at me crookedly, placing wet hands on either side of my calf. I screeched, splashing water into his face and ran to the other side of the porch. I looked back to see Sasuke pick up the bucket before having the water thrown on me. Blushing bright red I quickly darted into the house before he became off ware of the fact that I wasn't wearing a bra. I had come outside in a long white shirt and panties.

"hey did I just see what I thought I saw?" he asked yelling through a locked door. I smirked tugging at my wet shirt.

"yep" I shouted.

"hey can I ask you something?" Sasuke called, I heard a thump when his back hit the door as he sat down in front of it. I replied positively and copied his movements sitting on the other side of the door.

"Did you find roommates because of your condition?" he asked straight out, I dropped my gaze to the floor.

"Yeah, at the time Sakura had asked around before it happened if anyone had a room where she could stay for a few days till her parents cooled off, she hadn't asked me yet and then the next day, there was this storm and the roof was leaking, I was running around like mad trying to get someone in to fix it but they wouldn't come out because of the storm, so I went out onto the roof myself, I was so panicked and working fast that I blacked out on the roof, scared me to death" I said staring out into the distance.


	11. Chapter 11

I collapsed onto the couch tired, it had been two days and I was still tired. I tugged my tank top off so I was left in a bra and shorts, the heat was still unbearable. I placed the ice pack on my stomach, resting my feet on the coffee table. Sasuke came down the stairs in a jumper and jeans.

"how can you not be hot in that? I asked fanning myself with one of his manuscript's, he shorted and rolled his eyes.

"thin jumper and I'm not wearing a shirt" he said sitting next to me,

"I could take it off if you like?" he leaned closer, lifting up the jumper to show his abs. I slapped the ice pack onto his stomach and got up to stretch, almost tripping as I walked. I grabbed the other couch to steady myself

"want some help?" he asked, I frowned at him.

"I'm fine Sasuke, I don't need help" He ignored me and got up anyway, I slapped at his hands and shakily walked to the stairs. I didn't want to be thought of as feeble.

"liar" he muttered, I sighed

"why do you do this, it's okay to ask for help once in a while" said Sasuke as I leaned against him, thankful for the support. I snorted,

"what do I do if this happens again and I'm alone, what do I do then Sasuke?" I asked, my voice raising in pitch with each word.

"No one is going to stay with me forever, When Sakura finds someone she'll leave and if it isn't Naruto then he'll be gone and I'm pretty sure you won't want to stay with someone bitter like me" I had totally lost now, with tears adding to my shout. I sunk to the floor, unable to stop the flow of tears. I saw Sasuke sit in front of me through my blurred vision, he placed a hand on my cheek wiping away tears.

"You're not a bitter person, just eccentric and you attract people like bees to a flower, even if we all left you will always have other people willing to stay with you" he said softly, helping me up from the floor. I glanced at him, muttering "you got that from a book didn't you" with a skeptical tone.


	12. Chapter 12

I stood on the landing of the stairs looking at the two tone door of the attic. Now that I had the time I wanted to clean out the space. I loved cleaning and with the arrival of new roommates. I had to clean.

"Sasuke can you please help me with something?" I called leaning over the railing. I heard his normal reply which could have meant anything with him. He bounded up the stairs in sweats and a tank top, raven hair askew and glasses sliding down him nose. He looked gorgeous. I blushed slightly.

"I need help cleaning the out the attic" he looked surprised,

"can't you do it on your own?"

"no, I can't lift a lot of things" he shook his head and sighed.

"why not wait until your better" he muttered turning to the stairs.

"because I never have the time to do it" I grabbed his arm pleading with him. "only if you tell me your name"

"no, how about a different trade, if you help me you can kiss me" he smiled at me slowly. I knew he was liking this idea,

"on the lips?" his voice sounded hopeful but he did a good job of hiding the look on his face. I giggled like a girl, nodding.

"on the lips" he placed a hand on the wall besides me, stepping forward ever so slightly. I stepped back unsure of what he would do, only realising I was trapped when I hit the wall. I looked at his eyes. There were intense and full of emotion, I looked down blushing. I could only remember one other person looking at me like that. His slender fingers brushed my cheek as he lifted my head so I would look at him. My knees turned to jelly when he kissed me, the only reason I was still standing was because he moved his free hand to the small of my back. I was panting when he pulled away. I grabbed his arm as I fell forward.

"wow" I whispered. It was different. I had never been kissed that way.

"why don't we start cleaning" he said a slight blush dusting his cheeks.

I sat down on the couch angry. My shirt was marked black with two hand prints. Sasuke had grabbed my boobs. He sat down heavily next to me more dust erupting from the fabric. I coughed, my lungs felt coated with the offending dust.

"I'm sorry" he said trying hard not to laugh, I just shook my head going over to the table that had produced the black filth. I looked at my hand then back to Sasuke, he was bent over to lift a box that was destined for down stairs. His sweats were white. I snuck over and slapped him on the butt. I grabbed a mirror and duck out the door before he realised what I had done.

"you are such a child" he yelled from upstairs laughing.

"you were the one who started it" I returned tripping into the couch. He jumped the stairs intending to chase me, I squealed trying to get over the back of the couch. He hit it hard, rocking the couch off it's legs. I laughed I couldn't help but laugh. Despite the fact he was destroying my things. As I sat up he grabbed me by the hips pulling me onto his lap. He pulled the tie from my hair, letting it fall over my back and shoulders in a cascade. I rarely had my long hair down, I preferred it up like work wanted. Even when I was young I never had it down. "you look beautiful with your hair down" he murmured tucking a strand behind my ear. I leaned down giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"you're such a tease" the door banged open scaring the both of us. Naruto and Sakura smiled at the both of us before snickering.

"if you're gonna fuck her Sasuke do it in you own room I like that couch" I erupted in laughter standing.

"never going to happen"


	13. Chapter 13

I stared at the folding screen, wondering how I would fix it. Fixing antiques and then selling them at the markets was a hobby of mine. I spread the white rice paper over the frame, gluing it down carefully. I could hear Sakura singing faintly from her room. Naruto was asleep on the couch across from me and Sasuke was sulking in his room. I took advantage of the silence, painting the gnarled branches of a Sakura tree. The petals a soft pink floated across all three frames and the black roots spread out the across the bottom of the picture. This was reminiscent of high school when I used to paint, I had won a few awards but never took it seriously. I stood up from the finished work, stealing a quick glance at the clock. I started up at work again in two hours.

"no rest for the weary" I muttered to myself a small smile on my face. I pulled my suspenders from my clothes hamper, the white shirt with the black hand prints sat on the top of the pile. Sasuke. I sighed he had been avoiding me like the plague since Wednesday and it was now Friday. I got up an knocked on his door.

"Sasuke" I called opening it slightly. He glared at from the top one of the many manuscripts littering his bed.

"could you pick me up from work? Sakura's dropping me off since she's convinced I'm going to fall asleep at the wheel" I moved closer to the bed, unsure of what his reaction might be. "

I know she wouldn't mind picking me up as well but I'd feel bad waking her at three in the morning and Naruto is not an option I never know when he's working" I slid closer again. He sighed,

"I'll pick you up" I thanked him brightly and kissed his cheek. As I turned to leave he grabbed my wrist jerking me back. I was so surprised when he kissed me that I gasped and he took full advantage of it. I wound my hands into his hair my body reaction was strong. He pulled away looking at me darkly.

"I am serious about you never forget that" he whispered kissing me again. I pulled away quickly my heart beat flying. I stuttered some excuse about work and fled the room face as red as a tomato. I brought a hand up to my swollen lips, tracing a finger over them. There were bruised.


	14. Chapter 14

I kissed Kiba on the cheek when I came in for work.

"thanks for the time off" he said nothing but smiled.

"it's okay, oh Shino will be away for a month or so family troubles, I brought Shikamaru in for the time being" I groaned, Shikamaru was the laziest man out there. I had known the man for years and had actually dated him once, much to my surprise. I walked behind the bar for once not rushing it. Kiki hugged me tightly,

"sweetie I've been missing you, if you were so worn out enough to faint you should've told me, I would've stayed to help" she said sharply chiding me.

"oh Honey bun I can't do that I know you have your man waiting for you at home" I wanted to continue speaking but some one was at the bar. I quickly served them and went straight back to Kiki.

"what do you do when a man tells you they're serious about you?" her smiled slowly widened, showing white straight teeth that were a dentists wet dream. Kiki had been through every man that came into the bar before meeting her man. She had heard everything and knew the right response to anything.

"if he was serious and not joking don't let him go, I gotta go sweetie but good luck" she kissed my cheek and left the bar to me.

"don't I get some action" I spun round aiming a glare at Shikamaru.

"you get nothing troublesome man" i scolded adopting his favourite word.

I was ready to jump Shikamaru and strangle him before my shift had finished. He had gotten almost all the orders wrong. When he bothered to do them. I growled at him and stalked over to my boss.

"if you want to keep your workers happy hire someone else, or we working gals shall quit" he paled quickly. Kiba knew not to take this threat as a joke it had happened once before.

"okay, I'll ask Sasuke" he muttered smiling darkly. I shrugged ruining his mood. "he can cook, don't know if he knows how to play the piano" I murmured walking off.

I jumped the bar abandoning all caution. Sasuke scowled but it was replaced quickly when I ran up and hugged him. I placed my hands on either side of his face and kissed him. He wrapped an arm around my back, the other hand rested at the back of my head. He deepened the kiss running his tongue across my lips, I gave him access. Men and women in the bar cheered us on few protested. My heart fluttered uncertainly but i ignored it. The feeling this gave me was amazing. Sasuke made me feel loved and needed. I gripped an arm light-headed, my legs wouldn't hold me up anymore without help. He pulled back slowly the smile on his face dropped. I had slumped forward gasping for air worse then normal. My legs gave out from under me but he held me up "Sasuke..." I croaked out trying to smile.

"it will be alright" my vision faded quickly. I could hear someone shouting for an ambulance. I leaned heavily against Sasuke hoping not to faint. But I did.


	15. Chapter 15

Some one was in the room with me, I rolled over. Well at least tried to. I tried moving the hand that someone held onto tightly. It wouldn't budge. I closed my eyes going back to sleep. Sasuke had his head tucked into his arms leaning on my bed. I gingerly moved a hand through his hair. He moved slightly. I wanted to speak. My throat was drier then a desert. Felt like it was coated in sand too. "Sasuke" I whispered, poking his arm. It did nothing. 'he must have been awake for hours worrying about me' I thought frowning. I slowly moved my hand to the bedside table pushing at the glass of water. I moved at snail pace it frustrated me. Finally the glass tipped over the edge. The mess was spectacular and the noise was atrocious. It had the effect I wanted. Sasuke jolted awake. "Sasuke" I said hoarsely. I had his undivided attention now. He hit something like a call button before grabbing my hand, kissing the knuckles.

"I thought I lost you, after all those years of just watching you work, I finally gathered the courage to talk to you and you were completely different from what I had imagined, rude and evil, I just wanted to know your name and I stuffed up by acting like a jerk" he gripped my hand delicately between his taking a deep breath before continuing with this shocking confession.

"Moving into that house was a stroke of luck, I was so surprised to see you answer the door, I thought you were going to slam it on me, I figured that seducing you would be the best way to get to know you since your personality was so twisted, most girls are just happy with crappy comments on how they look and a few whispered words, playing your game was easy and then this happened you started to rely on me and I stopped mucking around like a jerk but then you made that comment to Naruto and I felt like I lost my chance I got shitty at you, acted out like a child" I managed to bend his fingers a little to get his attention,

"water please" I whispered. He nodded, pulling a plastic cup from the cupboard to fill. I sipped it slowly, feeling better now that I was sitting up. A nurse entered the room, scaring me. The cup wobbled in my grip, I managed to slosh water all down the front of my paper-thin gown. She muttered an apology as she checked the machines.

"well Hinata your making a good recovery, now that you awake you can be released after some tests on how the new heart is functioning" she left the room walking briskly, leaving me as stunned as when she entered. I looked down the front of the white gown adorned with flowers of varying colours. A pink line about three and half inches long sat on my chest.

"guess this means I can have rough sex huh?" I muttered using one of his tactics. He smiled laughing.


	16. Chapter 16

"it's not your fault" I muttered for what felt like the hundredth time. The lack of oxygen from our kiss had caused my poor heart to have an episode that almost shut it down. I was the one that started it and should have ended it when my pulsed began to falter. We were seated on a couch in the attic. Which I had finally attacked with a vacuum.

"so" I began unsure of how to approach the topic,

"you now know my name right?" he smiled than kissed me.

"yep, even in a coma you held onto that secret pretty well, Kiki was listed as your next of kin" Kiki was a barmaid that I worked with. She was tiny at least 4 foot 6 but she had a decent rack and was curvy. She had long white blond hair and dark green eyes flecked with yellow. Kiki had started the same day I had and we'd been friends since that day.

"I wasn't allowed to know where you were till she came along and said I could see you, of course it didn't help that I had no idea what your name was" I laughed, tucking my feet up onto the couch.

"when I was in hospital you made a very shocking comment, something about how you stalked me for years care to explain?" I asked in a teasing tone which made him blush.

"I've been going to the tavern for about four years now, it was a nice place to write in, I was ordering a meal when you walked in one day, dumped my drink on some guys lap, i had never reacted that strongly to someone, you never stayed after work and I never sat in your area, I came every night you worked and just watched, I think I still have the book of poems I wrote about, there are a few letters in there too" he blush deeper at this remark, I placed a hand on his chest and kissed him lightly, leaning to listen to his heart. I made a gesture for him to continue, totally enraptured by the sound of his voice.

"I almost talked to you once I think you might remember this incident, I got up to talk as you passed and knocked my drink off the table straight into your legs, ran straight out the building after that, I was slightly drunk the night I talked to you and I'm glad I did, I love you Hinata" his voice was a whisper by the end. I had a lump lodged in my throat, I couldn't talk. I so red and embarrassed by this, it was a few minutes before I could even bark out an answer.

"I love you too Sasuke" I had to blink several times to stop unshed tears and buried my face into his shoulder.


End file.
